An organization that uses a fleet of vehicles in its daily operation must perform maintenance of those vehicles to keep the fleet in operational condition. To keep the daily operations smooth and predictable, the organization typically schedules periodic maintenance of its vehicles so that certain vehicles are taken out of operation at scheduled and predicted times. This allows the organization to accommodate their operations to account for the out-of-operation vehicles. When the vehicles include a regulated vehicle, such as an aircraft, certain periodic maintenance is required to keep the vehicle in compliance with the regulations.